Mikan and the Three Musketeers
by xXBellaSwanXx
Summary: Mikan was an orphan in Japan. A person named Narumi adopted her. He brought her to his house to live with his son Natsume and his nephews Youchi and Tsubasa. Rated 'T' for safety
1. Chapter 1

**This is my FIRST fic. So review it... or else... CHEESE**

**Disclaimer: **I dun own Gakuen Alice

**Summary: **Mikan was an orphan in Japan. A person named Narumi adopted her. He brought her to his house to live with his son Natsume and his nephews Youchi (do not know how to spell his name) and Tsubasa.

* * *

"Wow your house is sure **BIG!"** screamed an ecstatic Mikan.

"Why thank you, Mikan. I'm glad you like it" said Narumi.

Mikan drooled on the front porch. Narumi sweatdropped.

"Um, Mikan let me introduce you to who you are going to stay with in this house"

"What? Huh? **Washing Machine**?"

Narumi sweatdrop.

"You will be staying with my son Natsume , and my nephews Youchi and Tsubasa. Natsume is 18, Tsubasa is 21 and Youchi is 12."

'Oh."said Mikan worriedly, "_They'd better be nice to me..._"

"Um Mikan???? Mikan????** Mikanmikanmikanmikan!!'**

"Huh? What?"

"I will show you my boys. **BOYS GET DOWN NOW. I WANT YOU TO MEET A GIRL I ADOPTED!"**

All the three boys were in front of her in the blink of an eye.

_"Wow how does he do that... __**OMG**__ that kid is sooo __**kawaiii"**_

"Sorry about that; this house is **kind of big **so you've got to yell.'

_'"_**_Kind of big_**_!? Are you kinding me!?!? This__** frikin' **__house is like a __**mansion **__already!!'_

'Its ok…!" said Mikan.

"Who is it dad?"

"Uncle Narumi, is it a boy?"

Mikan sweatdroped as Tsubasa and Narumi rolled around laughing on the floor.

"Tch." _tched _Natsume.

"Where is she from? Will she be staying here?"

"Well; this is Mkan and **SHE** is a **GIRL**. She will be **LIVING** here from **NOW** on. She is from **SOMEWHERE **in **JAPAN**." explained Narumi.

**"OHHHHHHHHHH" **said Tsubasa and Youchi.

"Sheisso**KAWAIII**sheisgonnabe**MYROOMMATE**!" said Youchi.

"Nosheisnot!Sheisgonnabe**MYROOMMATE!" **debated Tsubasa.

Mikan sweatdropped, wondering what they were saying; cause all she could here is _'balahblah__**KAWAIII **__blahblahblah__** MYROOMMATE'**_ from Youichi and _'blahblahblah!blahblahblah__**MYROOMMATE'**_ from Tsubasa. And since, as we _alllll_ know, Mikan is **baka**, there was absolutley no way she could understand what they were talking _or_ screaming _or_ shouting about. Now we shall all say OHHH...** 'OHHH'.**

"Tch!" We all knows who said that.

"Well she will be **Nasume** room mate 'cause there is an **extra room **next to** his**!' said Narumi.

**"AWWWW"** whined Tsubasa and Youchi in unisen.

"Fine!" said Tsubasa still recovering from the shock, "Come on Mikan, I'll show you where your room is."

"Oh and let me get your luggage!" said Youchi, still slightly sobbin'.

"Oh thats really kind of you guys! But Youchi, it's kinda heavy." Answered Mikan.

"No problem I'll just ask the luggage guy.' Said Youchi.

Mikan sweatdropped, "_Luggage guy? What is this?! A hotel or something?!'_

* * *

That's the end of Chapter one. I'd like to thank **xXTomokoXx** for helping me with this! 


	2. THE CHASE

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Mikan went to her room.

Now we shall all count

1

2

3

**'Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!' **She opens her mouth like anime style.She then saw the King-sized bed and jumped on it. She had a T.V in front of her bed. In addition, a long couch next to the humongous window. The room was coloured in navy-blue.

There was a shadow behind her, which of course she did not see.

'Baka' said Natsume.

'Huh who is there?!' said Mikan.

'Me baka.' said the raven haired boy.

'Oh. Hey Natsume'

'Baka'

**'WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!'**

An unexpected strong breeze came in the room.

'Tch, Polkadots.'

'Huh?'

Natsume counted

1

2

3

_**4**_

**'NATSUME!!!!'**

'Hn, your slow'

**'ARGHHH!!!!'**

Mikan chasing Natsume in chibi style.

**'Hahahaha. Polkadotspolkadotspolkadots!!!' **chanted Natsume.

**'WHY YOU…..!!'**

Tsubasa walks in the room and looks at Mikan and Natsume.

**'HEY MIKAN WAIT FOR ME!!'**

Mikan and Natsume stopped in their tracks and stared at Tsubasa.

**'YOU FORGOT TO INCLUDE ME!!!'**

Tsubasa was chasing Mikan who was chasing Natsume. Youchi then came in the room.

**'TSUBASA YOU CANT CHASE MY MIKAN!!!!'**

So Youichi was chasing Tsubasa because he was chasing Mikan, who was chasing Natsume for calling her polkadots. Whew I said it in on breath. It should be on the book of geniuses.

They were then chasing each other all around the house.

Then they all stoped chasing each other because they were tired.

Narumi then enters the room.

'Wow, you guys look like you just ran a **marathon** in the **house**!' said the smiling Narumi.

**'BAKA!!!!!!!!!' **they all shouted except you know who.

'Alright, alright. Don't have to shout' Said Narumi.

* * *

Hope you liked it please send reviews. 


End file.
